To Speak the heart's desire is to fall
by Amelia Bennet
Summary: A Yuffie and Cloud fic. She confesses and he doesn't respond. This is how she copes and learns more about herself and just maybe a chance to show that she's not just a typical brat. Summary changed but it's still the same story. Back after long hiatus.
1. Rain drops

**To speak the hearts desire is to fall, I choose to speak**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ff7 so no law suites please

Authors note: This is my first ff7 story so be kind and no flames plz my heart is very fragile lol ohh and I love the idea of a Cloud and Yuffie they're just so cute together even though they are a odd couple I still like them yay go Clouffie!

**Yuffie Pov.**

There was a day that Avalanche had to part but I never dreamed to see that day come so soon. When the time finally came for Avalanche to part and go their separate ways each had their own path to follow some intertwined with others.

I remember the day clearly it was raining hard and all of us were in some random bar taking shelter and one by one everyone left until it was just he and I. I looked at him closely and studied every feature on his face. From his sunny blond hair, to his mako blue eyes, and finally his lips. At times I always wondered how they would feel if they were pressed onto mine. Would they feel soft or rough?

My name is Yuffie Kisaragi and I think I'm in love with Cloud Strife no scratch that I know I'm in love with Cloud Strife. This must sound stupid but even though I'm only 16 I feel that I'm in love. How do I know I'm in love? Easy I've never felt this way before, never ever and trust me I've had many crushes before but this is different.

The thing is he doesn't see me as a woman always just a child the brat of the group. I guess what they say is right first impressions always count. You see I'm a materia hunter meaning I hunt materia. Also occasionally stealing some from people the reason? To help restore Wutai to the proud country it once was before it became that abominable resort it has become.

Umm ok I'm getting off topic so like I was saying first impressions always count and well maybe not just that people tend to scold me a lot not only because I'm the youngest but supposedly I'm rash, self-centered, and cocky. Ha yea right sure I make stupid decisions sometimes but it's not like they don't make stupid decisions either. As for being self-centered I don't think so ok sure I think about myself and my own well being sometimes but that doesn't make me self-centered. I think a lot about the people around me like when Aeris passed away you didn't see me not shed a tear for her because I did. If I was self-centered I wouldn't have cared. Cocky? No way I am not cocky just because I'm the best doesn't mean I'm cocky just because I know I'm the best and I rule ha.

Ohh so like I was saying that's not the only problem why I'm not currently in his arms leaning on his well-toned chest. The thing is Tifa Lockheart his childhood friend is also currently in love with him. Comparing her and me is bad it's saying which would you rather have? A girl with no curves what so ever and a bad attitude to boot or a hot goddess whose got the goods and a wonderful loving personality. See what I mean I am no competition what so ever!

I hate being in love; it hurts so much knowing you can never be with them. To live with the knowledge that the person you love so much is going to get married, going to have kids, and most importantly spend the rest of their life with a person other than yourself. It just hurts. But the thing that will hurt like a bitch is knowing that his kids will be calling you Aunty not mommy and having to watch them grow up knowing this is the life I could never have. The worst of it is, having to watch it all without being able to do anything about it.

He doesn't love me, never will. His heart has already been stolen and this time I'm not the thief. The day he loves me is the day Tifa falls for Vince and I doubt that'll ever happen it's just impossible. So in the end I'm left to feel pain in my heart that has unintentionally been inflicted on me. Damn my hormones and most importantly, damn my female heart. Even though I don't act all sweet like Aeris and womanly like Tifa it doesn't mean I'm not a girl; sure I act like a tomboy and hang around with guy as, if I were one of them that doesn't mean I'm incapable to fall inlove like a woman should.

My thoughts were broken when I saw him abruptly stand up from the stool that he was sitting on, he murmured a quick good-bye and left. I watched him exit the bar and into the rain that was still coming down hard and there I sat unmoving. Just like that he was gone out of my life and into the world to lead a life without me. I over heard him and Tifa talking earlier and how he promised to meet up with her after he cleared things up.

It was beginning of the thing I mentioned earlier about the family. It was starting and here I am still gawking at the door like an idiot. I had to tell him I loved him. I couldn't let him go without knowing. I made the biggest mistake ever I ran out the bar and threw my arms around his waist. At that moment I didn't care but I could feel him visibly stiffen up.

"Cloud," I heard myself whisper softly.

"Yuffie?" his voice echoing into my ear.

"Cloud, don't leave," I pleaded. God, I must've sounded pitiful.

"Yuffie you know it's time for all of us to go separate ways," his voice held no emotion it was cold and it made me shiver at the thought that he didn't care. Was he going to react like this when I told him I loved him? I didn't care at the moment though.

"Cloud I…I…I...I" I could feel my voice shaking

"You what Yuffie?" I heard him despite the fact I was trying to focus on saying the words that just refused to come out. I closed my eyes shut and decided to just Fucking scream it

"CLOUD I LOVE YOU please tell me you won't forget me " my voice going into a whisper at that moment I realized what I had done. I Yuffie Kisaragi had made the biggest mistake in my life. So I did the first thing that came to my mind I ran. Away from him like a shadow I disappeared I could still hear him calling my name. Nothing was right I had been a fool what had I been thinking confessing my love Oh my god they were right I am rash.

The guilt was eating away at my soul I had tried to get Cloud Strife to love me knowing full well that he loved Tifa. I'm a horrible person and I happened to make an ass out of myself. How am I ever going to face him now? Thank god for the rain it was covering my tears as I ran. I couldn't run any longer and my legs gave out and there I was in the park soaked to the bone. After that stupid confession how am I ever going to face his kids and be called Aunt Yuffie? I couldn't take it anymore and I blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: there I'm done the first chapter what do you think? Should I make Yuffie end up with cloud or no well I could always end this sad and make a sequal ok I'm looking too much into the future lol must stop well umm enjoy and review ppl Ineed reviews must know if I should continue this story or is it a lost cause?


	2. Waking up

To speak the hearts desire is to fall, I choose to speak

Chapter 2

Authors note: Finally here's chapter 2 hope you like and no flames like I said

Yuffie pov.

Slowly I saw light in the darkness that surrounded me and there in front of me was him. The man I loved and the same man I ran away from. At that moment I realized I was not on the hard ground but on a soft bed with white sheets around me. I was in a room that I did not recognize.

"Cloud" my voice still shaking

"Yuffie"

"Where am I?" my mind was racing soon many questions began to flood my mind but most of all how was he taking my confession?

"In my hotel room, I brought you here when I found you passed out in the park" he spoke normally as if I never even confessed to him at all. Does this mean he didn't take me seriously? Or does this simply mean he doesn't care?

"Really now? And where you in the park to begin with?" I knew I sounded confident and I made sure that I didn't sound scared there was no need to make myself look more like an idiot than I already did.

"After what you told me I decided to take a stroll in the park" his voice remained cold

At this point I could feel my heart break it felt like someone had taken a knife and stabbed me in the heart repeatedly. So he didn't care about me and I did make an ass out of myself. I had to close my eyes just to stop myself from crying in front of him. No way in hell was I going to cry in front of this stoic bastard, never in hell after what happened.

"Well that's nice to know"

"Yuffie why were you in the park unconscious?"

"Well I decided to go for a stroll and I felt faint and passed out it could've happen to anyone" I clearly stated this just to make sure he didn't get any ideas of me passing out because I cried too much. I don't know why I felt defensive but what I did know was that I couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing I was crying over the fact that he didn't accept my love.

"Well you should rest a bit more"

I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes to find him staring at me. I couldn't help it but when I looked into his eyes I just got lost in them despite the fact that I resented them so much because I dreamed of those same eyes holding the emotion of love for me. Me, Yuffie Kisaragi not Tifa Lockheart. It was useless to still dream of him loving me since it was impossible like I said before.

"I don't feel like it" I had every intention of making my words sound cold. No way was I go to act all sweet for him after he had just brushed my feelings away as if it were nothing to him. Wait it was nothing to him, he probably didn't even believe me. I hate this bastard for making me feel so heart broken. I couldn't stand being with this man any longer his presence was just infuriating. How could he act as if nothing happened? and not even show any sign of sympathy, hell even him saying "I'm sorry Yuffie I love tifa" is better than this!

"You've been unconscious for a few hours you should rest more"

"I'm not tired" with that, said I jumped out of the bed and stormed out of the room. I didn't know which way I was heading but all I knew was I had to get out of there. I followed the exit signs until I was finally outside and from there I let my feet take control allowing myself to wander aimlessly.

Soon I found myself in the park. I can't believe this! Why the hell did I have to confess to him? Confessing to him just complicated my life. I knew he loved Tifa! Then why the hell had I been so caught up in the moment to remember? My brain was hurting and I needed to sit down. I soon found a park bench where I could rest. My feet were killing me right now after walking aimlessly for hours without stopping I guess having a sore foot is to be expected.

My head was filled with images of cloud and all those days we shared together. Why can't I stop thinking about him! Even after he rejected. Here I am still pinning for him. While I was staring of into the distance I couldn't help but notice how busy this place was. Around me there were people walking quickly, and people talking incessantly into their cell phones and here I am sitting on this bench while everyone played their roles, I'm just here. Here watching them play their parts. What was I destined to do? My father has yet to pass so it doesn't matter if I go home or not.

That's when I noticed it someone was sitting next to me on this park bench. How could I have not noticed? I'm supposed to be a ninja and some random person happen to be beside me the whole time. The thing is this person was no stranger. The person sitting next to me was Cloud Strife.

"Cloud what the hell are you doing here!" this was really starting to get annoying. Each time I ran away from him I always ended up with him. I was starting to think this was some sort of sick joke sent by the heavens just to keep them entertained.

"I followed you" Clouds voice was calm as he said this

"OK now please tell me, why the hell did you follow me!" I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks; this guy has some nerve to follow me even after he rejected my love! He was really asking for a shuriken to be shoved up his ass!

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't faint again"

"How long have been following me!"

"Since you left the room"

I swear I was seeing things in red by now I couldn't take it anymore so I stood up and did the most un-yuffie-like thing I could ever do I screamed at him.

" You jackass! After you rejected me you have the nerve to fucking follow me! Well you know what fuck you!" I can't believe I just said that to Cloud of all people but I was seriously pissed at that moment.

As I started to walk away I felt him grab my arm to keep me there.

"Cloud let me go!" I couldn't help but stare at this guy, he acts like he doesn't care half the time and suddenly he does something to affect the whole situation. He's so confusing and why is he looking at me like that? like he's hurt? it's not like he cares.

"Yuffie" he said name softly. That's a surprise He never said my name like that before.

"I don't want to hear it ok? So leave me alone" I said this coldly, and continued to walk away from him or tried to walk away but the problem was that he had his hand firmly on my wrist to stop me from walking away. Then everything became blurry for a second until I found myself on his lap.

What's happening? Why am I on his lap? And most importantly why is he acting so strange?

" Yuffie stop talking for a second and let me talk"

"No I am not going to stop talking because I don't want to hear it" I could tell I was really starting to annoy him because his eyebrows were furrowed together.

" No you're going to listen to me"

" Like hell I'm going to listen to you" as clearly stated this I felt his soft lips pressed on mine. I closed my eyes savoring the feeling but the kiss came to a sudden end. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Yuffie I've been trying to tell you I love you"

This man whom I hated with a passion a few hours ago and the same man loved for many months now just told me he loved me. After acting so cold to me a few hours ago he happen to confess he loves me? There was something wrong with this picture.

"Cloud please don't feed me lies"

"Yuffie I'm not lying"

I couldn't help but stare at him was he lying to me? it just didn't make any sense. Something was wrong why would he tell me loves me if he didn't react like this a while ago?

"Cloud why did you act like you didn't care awhile ago?"

"Because I didn't know what I wanted at that time but as I followed you I started to think about how much you mean to me"

OK this was weird him saying that was so uncloud like. Even though I've only known him for a few months I know he would never say that to anyone not even to Aeris or Tifa. While I was deep in thought a sound couldn't help but break my train of thought.

Bark, bark

Bark bark? That sounds like a dog but I don't see a dog anywhere but that's when I notice it everything was being enveloped in darkness.

"Cloud what's happening?"

"I don't know Yuffie" he sounded scared but of what?

I watched, as everything turned black until it was just the two of us and slowly the darkness began to eat away at Cloud

"Oh my god cloud" I hugged him tightly it was a desperate attempt that I knew would fail but I just had to do something. I couldn't lose him not when I just got him to be mine.

"Yuffie" his voice seemed to become more distant at this point

"I lo..." that was as far as he could get because when I looked up to see him he was gone.

It was just me alone in this darkness I could see nothing until I heard that sound again

Bark, bark

With a sudden jolt everything was filled with light and as I looked around, I couldn't help but notice it was still raining and I was still on the hard ground in the park.

" Cloud" the words came out raspy as I called his name. Where was he? That's when I saw it a puppy was sitting on my lap and he was barking. Realization struck me this puppy just woke me up from my dream. All those moments I just had with him were just a dream. A stupid dream, and Cloud telling me he loved me was a lie. A lie my mind conjured up to comfort me.

"An illusion all an illusion just to make me feel better" I must have looked stupid talking to myself but thankfully there was no one there. Who would be out in such horrid weather?

My heart was hurting even more as the truth sank in Cloud didn't give a damn about how I felt not one bit. Here I am in the park waiting for him to come knowing full well that he wasn't going to come. I could feel the tears fall but the rain masked them well. So here I am alone in the rain with nothing but my pain and a pup to keep me company.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: ok I know this chapter sucked sorry but I couldn't make it as good as my first chapter. So here's my idea how about I put Sora in the story just him though since Kh is coming out in Japan I want to put something in as a commemoration to it lol so tell me what you think


	3. Hello

**Chapter 3: Hello**

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait but here it is.

**Yuffie Pov.**

So here I am in the rain still waiting like an idiot with this pup to keep me company. So everything that just happened to me was just a dream, well me confessing was real but him returning my love was all a lie. It's actually very funny that I thought he could ever love me.

"Cloud I still love you but I want to forget" my voice was cracked probably from lack of water how funny, since it's raining right now. I couldn't help but sigh but that's when I heard it the cry of another other than myself.

My legs were asleep but I had to find out who else in this park was feeling pain just like me. I followed the noise until I found who else was crying and there in front of me was a small boy around 5 years old with ocean blue eyes and brown hair that defied gravity just like Clouds.

"Hello" was all I could say to this boy, I could tell he didn't care because my presence didn't help since he continued to sob. His whole body was shaking from either fear or the cold, so I did the first thing that came to my mind I sat beside him and placed him on my lap. With the pup safely beside me, now keeping the boy and myself company.

"Hello" I tried again, the boy looked at me clearly confused as to why a stranger was acting so weird.

"Hi" came his soft reply

"What's a little boy like you doing here all alone in the park?"

"I'm lost," said the boy as he began to cry again

"Ohh, would you like me to bring you back to your home?" I said softly

"No" came his quick reply

"Why not? Don't you like your home?"

"No, I live with other kids and they're always mean to me"

So he lives in an orphanage.

"Well don't you have any friends there?"

He shook his head and continued to cry

"All the kinds there are always tripping me and making fun of me"

My heart just broke when I heard that, how could any children be so cuel.

"What happened to you're mom and dad?"

"They left me with those kids because they didn't love me" he said softly

"Don't say that, they probably had to give you up"

"No! Mommy and daddy used to hit me until one day they just left me at that house with allot of kids"

It was silent for a moment, and the rain continued fall down hard. Staring at the clouds I wondered when the rain would cease to fall. Startled out of my thoughts I heard the boy began to speak.

"Please don't take me back," he pleaded softly

Looking down at this boy, I saw the pain and suffering in his eyes.

"Would you like to come home with me?" I don't know what possessed me to say that but it felt right. The pup next to me seemed to agree since he began to bark excitedly.

"You would let me stay with you?" he asked softly

"Sure, now what's your name?"

"Sora"

"Well Sora would you like to live with me and this little guy" motioning to the dog.

"All 3 of us?"

"Yup! This little guy seems to have no home, and you don't want to go home, and I have a home we could all live in"

Sora stared at me for a second until a smile was now placed on his lips, and let me tell you did he ever look adorable, how I wanted to cuddle him at that moment. Actually there's was nothing stopping me so that's what I did.

"I can't breathe," he rasped out

"Opps, sorry" I mumbled

Sora just smiled, and I had smiled also, this was a first since the whole Cloud incident, which was how long ago? I'm not really sure but it feels like it's been forever.

"By the way my name's Yuffie Kisaragi"

"So does that mean you going to be my new Oka-san?"

I was startled to hear him say that, me Yuffie a mother?

"Well I'm not much of a mother," I said laughing nervously

" Right now though! That's how a Oka-san would react to their child" he said happily

" How would you know that?"

"In the story book it said so"

I nodded my head and just smiled, finally standing up I gently brought Sora's hand into mine and began to walk towards a hotel with the pup following us closely. When we arrived I checked in and led both Sora and the pup to our designated room. As soon as we got in I gave Sora and the pup a bath to prevent them form catching a cold. Once Sora was dressed it was my turn shower and change. Finally everyone was all dressed and warm I went back to cuddling Sora.

"Gah! Can't breathe"

My smile do not leave my face, this kid was just to cute for his own good.

"So, what are you going to name the puppy" I said pointing to the dog snuggling up on the bed.

"I get to name him?" Sora's eyes began to sparkle with excitement

"Yup so what's it going to be?"

"Hikaru"

"That's a pretty name Sora"

"Thanks"

" Well time for bed "

Sora nodded his head and snuggled up next to Hikaru and dozed off into sleep. I soon followed him into sleep. But the last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the sweet innocent face of Sora smiling happily with no look of trouble upon his face.

" Thank you Sora, for giving me a new reason to smile each day." Kissing his forehead I fell asleep hugging him, and Hikaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese word used

Oka san-mother

What do you think good or no? Quakes in fear of answer


	4. Ohana means family

**I don't know if anyone is still going to read this since it's been 6 years and I know that if you are still reading and wondering I owe you an explanation. When I first wrote I was aiming for a oneshot but when I wrote the next 2 chapters I realized that I didn't have a clue where the hell I was going with this. So I did the only thing that I could do, ignore this story and forgot about it. I can even admit that I was insecure with my writing that it was no good and I was just so afraid of what everyone had to say about my writing. Like everyone else I wanted to be perfect and when I realized that I was far from it I just didn't want to write anymore because everyone around me was so good. I know that I just keep making excuses but nowadays I'm just going to post what ever I have without fear or worry. **

**So if anyone is still willing to give this story a shot here is my nice welcome back present to anyone out there.**

**Again I am so sorry.**

**Anyways once again I don't own any of these characters well except for Faye Doyle. Yeah I made her up because well I couldn't think of anyone better. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ohana means family**

**Yuffie Pov**

The sound of sheets rustling kept incessantly echoing in my ears. Growling softly, I try to ignore it and just go back to sleep. It was only because of the quick jab to my stomach that I quickly bolt up from my sleeping position to find the source of it.

It was at that moment I remembered my day. How I just confessed my love, ran away and found Hikaru and Sora. Glancing to my right, I'm about to reprimand the boy but my heart shatters all over again at the sight of him.

We must have forgotten to close the curtains before we fell asleep because the moon was shining brightly outside. Its rays coming through the window and hitting the bed, everything looked dreamlike but I'm positive that this was real. It was in this haze that I saw him curled up in a ball facing me, whimpering softly, I have to listen closely to hear his cries but it was there. The moon basks the room in a light that allows me to see his eyebrows furrowed together in distress, his lips quivering and his eyes firmly shut in pain.

"Roxas," he cries softly.

I wanted to cry, not over some stupid boy who broke my heart. But for this small little boy that I wanted to protect. His cries grow louder and more hysterical for Roxas. I panick when I see tears slowly roll down his cheek. I couldn't watch him cry, it was just wrong for a child so young to have to shed so many tears.

"Shhhhhh, go to sleep Sora." I murmur softly, while running my hands through his hair just as my mother used to do when I had nightmares. The effect was instantaneous, his cries grew softer till finally it stopped all together and he lay on the bed peacefully. I inhale deeply, relieved that I had somehow managed to soothe food. My eyes were grow heavy and I finally lay back down and pulled him closer to myself before finally joining him in sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was because of the rain harshly splashing against the window. It was still raining? You have go t to be kidding. Scowling I lay there for a moment staring window, just watching the rain hit the window. The skies were as grey as ever and the rain looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. It was just like yesterday. Sighing, I glance at Sora and see him still sleeping. I search the room for the pup and see him curled up at the foot of the bed still sleeping as well. Guess it was time to wake up and join the world. Wait what time was it? Turning to the clock on the nightstand the big red flash back at me, 10 am. It was only 10? Why in the world was I already awake then? I should just go back to sleep. I debate whether I should go back to sleep but realize that my sleepiness was gone. Groaning, I pull myself out of the bed and walk closer to the window. Yep, it was still raining. When the hell was this rain going to end? I mean this is going to be the second day now?

Frustrated I walk to washroom and take a quick shower. The hot water felt nice as it pelted my body but then it suddenly hit me. What in the world was I going to do? I mean it was all nice and dandy when I brought Sora and Hikaru to the hotel with me for one night. Now though, I'm going to have to buy food for all three of us. There was also clothing to worry about, Sora couldn't walk around in the same clothing and I needed to buy a leash for the pup. Oh my god, I'm way in over my head. I'm going to also have to go to the orphanage and officially adopt Sora. This is such a mess, one big puddle of messiness and here I was in the middle of it.

Hopping out of the shower and quickly dressing. I catch my reflection in the mirror and see my eyes are puffy and red. My short hair suffering from bed head, laughing at my reflection I realise how funny it looked. I wonder how Cloud deals with this and it brings a smile to my face. All those memories of our times together come rushing back. Why did he always have to be in my thoughts, it's like even if I run away from him. The memories of him will never leave me alone, at times I wish I never met him but even those thoughts sound hollow to me. I didn't honestly believe that and I wasn't even fooling myself.

Stupid. Why the hell did I do that? I growl out loud in frustration. I feel my eyes tingling with heat again, closing my eyes I take a deep breath and calm myself down. But I couldn't stop, I remember how painful it was all over again.

"He didn't even say anything to me," I say to the empty washroom and all I hear in reply is my rapid breathing. Pulling the door open, I see Sora is still sleeping and the pain and hurt I was feeling earlier disappears. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

Walking back into the room, I spot my bag in the far corner of the room and crouch down and begin rummage through it for a brush. Annoyingly enough it was at the bottom of the bag, why did everything always have to be at the bottom? Fishing it out, I grin triumphantly.

"Haha, Mr. Brush. I have finally captured you."

I fix my hair in a matter of seconds before throwing it back into my bag. Finding that brush again was going to be a hassle. Stupid bag.

"Well back to the bottom of the bag you go," I mutter to no one.

Sighing again, I wonder where the hell am I going to begin? I guess, I have to wait for Sora and Hikaru to wake up. I mean, I can't leave a small child and puppy without someone to watch them. We'll have to buy some clothing and a leash today. Then we can go eat and head to the orphanage, I don't want a missing's child report cropping up. This is going to be a looooong ass day. Even though I was complaining it didn't really bother me at all.

A small yawn breaks my train of thought and I see Sora groggily sit up and rub his eyes. He looks so adorable as he rubs his eyes confusedly. I'm going to have to carry a camera around with me for moments like this. I just want to embrace him again! Actually I'll do just that. Before I can stand up though, I hear him calling out to someone.

"Roxas," he calls out sleepily. It makes me stop was that name again. Who was this Roxas person? Was it his father? Uncle? It had to be someone important if Sora kept calling out his name. But then why would they leave him on his own then? None of this was making any sense at all.

Jumping up for my crouching position, I walk towards the bed and take a seat.

"Nope, it's just me Yuffie." I say softly, while also making a popping noise on the "p" in nope. He giggles softly before a sullen expression falls on his face again. I gaze at his small features and it's his eyes that always make me stop. Wide eyed and innocent looking, they had a beautiful shade of ocean and right now they were glistening with happiness and sadness simultaneously. We fall into a silence and I watch him shake his head and finally give me a smile. I frown at this, he was trying so hard to hide his sadness from me but it wasn't going to work. The smile on his face wasn't genuine; it failed to reach his eyes.

"Morning!" he now chirps. I sit quietly wondering how to bring up the topic and I see him looking at me curiously. Man all of this seemed weird and different. I mean all my life, it was everyone around me worrying about me but look at me now. Reading this small child's emotions and wondering what in the world I can do.

Without much thought, I pull Sora into my arms like yesterday and cradle him. My hands affectionately run through his hair again. Whoever this person was, they were important to him and it was obvious that I needed to find out who they were. I might as well get straight to the point.

"Who's Roxas?" I ask.

Sora looks up at me with those big blue eyes and just snuggles closer to me.

"Sora?"

"My brother," he whispers. It's so soft and I have to strain my ear to hear his answer and when I do, I feel dumbstruck. Sora has a brother? What if he was looking for Sora right now?

"Where is he?" I stare at the small child, willing him to give me answers.

"I don't know," he mutters, his head hanging down in dejection.

"Was he with you at the Orphanage?"

Sora nods but his eyes refuse to meet mine. Okay, I'm going to admit this now. I am confused utterly confused right now.

"Is he still there?" Sora shakes his head and finally looks up to meet my eye. He looks thoughtful and it seems like he's trying to find the words to explain to me what exactly happened.

"I can't find him anymore," he whispers while his eyes start to brim up with tears. He quickly buries his tears in my shirt and I can only embrace him tightly. My mind tries to come up with a solution to this problem. Maybe I can get information about his brother there. Okay, all I have to do is pretend that is another recon mission. I mean, I am Yuffie the great ninja. This should be easy!

"It's okay Sora, we'll find Roxas." His tears immediately come to a halt and he looks at me, surprised at my answer.

"Really?" he whispers in disbelief, his head cocked to the side in curiosity. His eyes are hopeful now and all that sadness that was swirling in his eyes is gone now. I mean how can I say no to that face?

"Yeah, we will. But first we have to feed you and Hikaru." And as if on cue a small moan came from the small puppy, his black eyes begging for food.

In a matter of minutes, I get Sora cleaned up and out the door. We leave the hotel with a bag on my back and an umbrella in hand as head towards the shopping district. The rain hits the umbrella loudly as I keep a firm grip on Sora's hand, Hikaru was walks closely to Sora. Before we can get food for ourselves, we stop at a small pet store and pick up some food for the starving puppy. The sales clerk smiles at me as we enter; I browse through the shelves before spotting what I needed. I grab the can and notice some food bowls that will probably come in handy, I decide to grab one of those as well. There's a leash on the far corner and add that to my purchases. Walking to the clerk, I pay for it quickly and immediately place the leash on the pup out of fear of losing him before heading out once again. He protests loudly at the new added accessory but we manage to head out without any problems.

Sora hums loudly and Hikaru now trots happily next to us as we enter into one of those small food shops and order something. It comes almost immediately and I can't help but watch Sora ravenously dig into the food without a second thought. The poor dog, paws at my leg begging me for something as well.

"Slow down Sora, you might get a stomach ache." I scold him lightly. It's weird because usually I'm the one receiving those words. Turning my attention to Hikaru, begging loudly for some food as well. I shake my head at this weird role reversal and put some of his canned food into the bowl and place it next to him so he can also eat up as well, as I turn and eat my own breakfast.

The nice warm soup warms my throat and in a matter of seconds, it's gone and I'm stuffed. I look at see that Sora is still finishing his bowl and Hikaru is lying happily at my feet, the dog food finished as well. Sora picks up the bowl and brings it to his lips, a loud slurping noise fills air. A giggle escapes my lips as I watch him finish off his soup. I finally reach forward and lightly move the bowl back to the table.

"Those are bad manners Sora," I grin at the irony and Sora just grins sheepishly at me as he picks up the spoon and finishes the soup.

"What are we going to do now?" he asks sleepily.

"We have to buy you some clothing and then we go back to the orphanage." The moment I finish my sentence, the tired look in his eyes are gone and now he stares at me with a deer caught in a headlight expression. He quickly jumps up from his seat and clutches onto me tightly.

"No, don't take me back! Please, I promise to be good!" Begs loudly. The other customers in the store shift their attention to us. Watching with interest at what was going on; I throw them all a menacing glare that makes them swiftly turn away from. I mentally applaud myself at the reaction and feel proud of myself; I swear this was all Vincent's influence on me. My thoughts turn back to a panicked looking Sora and I give him a comforting smile.

"I need to tell them that I'm taking you home with me now and it's the only way we can find Roxas." I say reassuringly to him. I grab the dog leash and place it in his left hand.

"You hold onto Hikaru okay? We wouldn't want to lose him." I smile at him and he begins nod his head fervently at the job. Packing the bowl back into my bag, I finally stand up, and stretch my arms and take Sora's right hand into mine and once again head out into the rain. By now it had let up a little but it was still too strong for us to walk without an umbrella.

It was only 1 in the afternoon but we still had so many things to do. We go the clothing shops and I make it a mission to buy him everything he needed. It took about an hour to find and agree on something that looked nice, in the end we left the store with a newly dressed Sora. Sporting his new white shirt, red shorts and yellow shoes. Although the frown on his face showed just how bored he was during the whole thing.

"Can we go now?" he whines at me, even Hikaru seems to perk up from his lazing state to look up at us expectantly as well. Who knew dogs could understand the English language perfectly? I nod my head at them.

"Yay!" he squeals out loud and Hikaru even joins him by barking loudly at the decision. I shake my head in amusement. I mean come on it was only an hour! Oh my god, that's so out of character of me. I hate shopping. Okay, this is definitely some weird character development I was going through. This was so weird for me but we ought make out way to the orphanage now but I need to get some information and directions first.

"Sora, when I found you was the orphanage close by?" the boy stops walking for a second and stares at the ground, deep in thought. A few moments pass before he hesitantly nods his head.

Okay, I'm just going to need direction to where it is exactly. Hmmm, it shouldn't be too hard. Maybe the clerks here can give me directions.

"Alright then, let me just get directions to the place before we leave okay?" I know that he is bored out his mind but this will only take a few moments. We walk towards the clerk and I get all the information I need in a matter of seconds. It turns out, the orphanage is about a block away and it'll only take 15 minutes to get there.

Thanking them for their hospitality we leave the store and silently make our way there. Sora is clutching my hands tightly and Hikaru seems to have picked up on the sullen mood and now walks in a slow and almost lethargic pace with us. The only thing that keeps my mind buzzing is this rain, it just kept falling and falling. For some reason I remember Cloud's back, walking away from me and how foolishly I pursued after. Shaking those thoughts out of my head I see a worn out building finally come into view and I see that it is in need of a fresh new coat of paint. Some shingles on the roof is missing, the place was in disrepair. The double doors get larger and larger as we get closer and soon we're standing in front of it staring.

What am I doing? I mean seriously, what am I doing here? I'm about to go into an orphanage and adopt this child. This isn't a pet; this is a real human being that we're talking about. A child, who could grow up and hate me if I mess up, I'm 16 years old and I want to adopt a child, this is beyond crazy. It's probably more akin to a suicide mission. Sora's going to grow up calling me mother and look up to me for guidance in the world. Could I even handle that kind of responsibility?

A small tug pulls me out of my revere and I see him staring at me with those eyes again. His head was cocked to the side in confusion again as he looked at me with anticipation. He was biting his lip nervously; it was like he knew the doubts that were starting to crop up in my mind. I give his hand a tight squeeze before letting go of his petite hands to knock on the door.

The wood despite being old and worn was strong and even gave my knuckles a bruise. I could hear footsteps approaching the door till finally it opened with a large creak. An old woman opened the door and gave me an impatient look.

"What do you…." She snapped immediately at me but paused when she saw the small boy clutching onto me.

"Sora," she sounds breathless and for a second her steely gaze softens. Her soft eyes though disappear in a matter of seconds and reaches forward to pull the boy inside in a blink of an eye. It was done so quickly that he dropped the leash of pup on his way in. I open my mouth to tell her why I'm here but she beats me to punch.

"Thank you for bringing him back," and with that she immediately slams the door in my face. I stare at the door stunned at that woman's rudeness.

What the hell was that? A growl next to me breaks my daze and I see Hikaru giving the door a menacing stare. Like he was going to bite and break the door in a matter of seconds. I could leave now and go back now as if nothing of this ever happened. I mean becoming a parent is a serious decision; I would have to raise a small child. What would father tell me? I know what he would say, he would call me an idiot because to him I was still a child.

Yeah, I could just walk away now. Something in my mind told me to move but my feet remained firmly planted on the front steps of the house. The look Sora gave me before he got pulled in cut me like a knife, he was so hurt and disappointed. His face twisted in fear and panic, I felt my throat closing in on me. Could I just walk away from all this that easily? I stare at the door blankly and I remember those blue eyes begging me to save him.

I was not going to leave now, I wasn't about to break my promise to that child who needed me. It was at that moment that something in me snapped. How dare that woman treat me that way! I grew up being treated like this all my life but today it was going to stop. Not today, not another day.

Hikaru paws at my leg in discontent, so I scooped up the small pup into my arms and furiously began to pound my fist loudly on the door with my free hand. The hard wood makes my knuckles go red from the impact. There is no sound on the other side of the door but soon the sound of feet shuffling can be heard and again the large door opens.

It's the same woman from last time. She looks at me in surprised and before she can open her mouth to speak, I immediately cut to the chase.

"I came here to adopt Sora, not leave him here with you." my voice sounds ice cold and at that moment I feel like I'm watching myself from the outside.

"You can't be…" she says at a loss for words.

"Serious?" I interject and my eyebrow rises in a mocking manner. She nods her head dumbly and I walk into the building. My nostrils were instantly hit by the smell of something musty and sweat. While the walls were a dirty white, in the far reaches of the house I could hear the faint sound of children laughing and crying. It was distant but I could hear a voice screaming, like it was an argument. The words sounded muffled but that voice.

Hikaru whimpers in my arms desperately and I focus my senses on my environment.

"Miss, if you would please calm down and come with…." The woman was nattering on about something but I phased her out. Something realize who the owner of that voice was screaming belonged to Sora. I needed to get to him and without warning I bolt down the hallway. My boots echoing on the wooden floor as my trained ears follow the faint sound.

The pleas of the woman were far behind me as I rushed down the hallway. While the voices from earlier were getting louder and louder. Soon I could make out the exact sentences that these people were saying to one another.

"Sora, you're a liar!" came the high pitched squeak of a little girl.

"Yeah, why would anyone want to adopt you?" Another voice, this time it was a boy's voice. He sounded like he was 12.

"It's true!" Sora. It's Sora! I bit my lip in anger as I continued to run towards the voice.

"Ha! Well it's obvious they wanted to get someone else! Probably me," It was that girl's voice again, it was like nails on a chalkboard as she said.

"Sora!" I cry out but it feels like he's so far away because he doesn't respond to my call.

"Why would I lie!" screamed Sora, his voice raspy. Even from here I could hear the quiver and tears in his voice. Who the hell dare make him cry!

There was a chorus of laughter and chanting. I grew frustrated with every step, it felt like my veins were burning with something hot. My vision felt blurry and hot, I just wanted to slap those brats for hurting him. How big was this stupid house!

Hikaru barks in agreement but I finally see the closed ahead of me and with one last push I throw myself at the door, ripping it open and desperately searching the room for my little boy.

"Sora!" I call out and this time my voice echoes all around it, it sounds like a roar instead of my regular voice. The chorus of laughter and chanting stops and I see him in the middle of a circle being pointed and laughed. Those random children stare at me wide eyed as I walk briskly to the circle without a second glance at other kids. Beating those kids didn't seem important anymore and all that mattered to me was the small boy I was looking for. The children part and I see him standing there, his eyes were red and puffy already, while his face was puffed up and red from screaming. His small hands were balled into fists.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I ever want to leave him here? At the sight of him Hikaru jumps out of my arms and runs to the boys arms. I follow the pups example and scoop him and the pup into my arms once again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sora! I promise no one's going to take you away again." I repeat over and over in the boys ears as he cries in my arms again, Hikaru licks his face happily.

"Miss!" I turn around sharply and it was that rude woman again but this time her gaze has become soft once again. Looking at Sora I place a small kiss on his forehead.

"Sora, I need to clear everything up before we can go home. Okay? I'll be back." I finally release him and just as I step away he from his he grabs hold of my arm again, His eyes pleading for me to stay with him.

"Hikaru will stay with you until I come back." He continues to stare at me before he hesitantly lets go and nods his head.

"Promise?" he mutters loud enough for only me to hear.

"Promise," as I throw him a reassuring smile before following the woman. I silently follow her into an office next door. Looking back at Sora one last time, I see that he is teasing Hikaru with a toy ball.

Passing through the doors, I close them as I enter and survey my surroundings again. There was nothing amazing about the room but the walls had photos lined up on them, while a bookcase lined the other side of the room. There was something cozy about it as I walked up the desk and took a seat in the empty side of it.

"Let's get down to business shall we? My name is Faye Doyle and I am the Orphanage Director and you are?" her grey eyes stare intently at me waiting for an answer. The steel from earlier has not yet returned and I feel at ease with myself. She was taking me seriously, that would be a first in a long time.

"Yuffie Kisaragi,"

She nods her head and leans forward while resting her head on her hands.

"How old are you exactly?"

"Sixteen," I say hesitantly as Faye Doyle continues to watch me. Her eyes were sharp and intrusive; it felt like she was judging me.

"Adoption is no joke Miss Kisaragi," her voice remains calm unlike that nervous hysterical scream she was giving earlier on.

"I know that," I immediately counter. A small pain surges through my head as it begins to throb at the impending questions I was about to receive. Bracing myself, I wait for the mocking and condescending tone that I usually received. All I was met with the only the sound of scribbling. There was nothing, only Faye Doyle writing down on her paper. I sit nervously, waiting for her deny me the right and as I fidget with the hem of my shirt. She finally looks at me again before giving me a tired smile.

"Alright, give me your address and I'll forward the papers to your guardian who can give their approval on the matter." She pushes the paper towards me and I scribble the words down on the paper in a heartbeat. Faye simply nods her head and goes back to writing again.

"That's it? You're just letting me take him?" The words slip out of my mouth before I can even stop myself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Oh my god, there's my rash instinct thing again. This is how I get myself into trouble! Groaning internally, I wait for the rejection once again. Waaaay to go Yuffie!

Faye stops writing and gives me a genuine smile this time.

"When you showed up at the door I thought you were another one." She says.

"Another one?"

"We've been having a difficult time securing people who were serious about adoption. When you walked in I thought it was just one of those moments again but then you ran into the house and found him. And the moment I saw you reach out to him like that, I knew." She's looking at me warmly and I look at her confused and urge her to continue.

"I knew that you weren't like them. That you would love him with everything and that he loved you too, his eyes were shining with adoration Yuffie. It's been too long since I've seen something like this and I'm not going to stand in the way of it." She smiles at me and my heart feels warm with happiness.

"Is that all your questions?" she finally asks.

I'm about to say yes but then I remembered how much Sora tossed and turned last night. I need to find his brother!

"Where is his brother?" suddenly the smile from Faye's face disappears and she is staring blankly at the paper, her hands not moving. Her eyes close as she inhales deeply, opening her eyes once again I see regret in them and I can't help but wonder what in world is going on?

"Yuffie," she pauses for a moment and she seems to be struggling with herself at this moment.

"Roxas is Sora's older twin brother," a twin! My mind is trying to process this. Sora has a twin brother! Where in the world is he? Did he run away? But then why would he leave his brother behind. My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

I open my mouth to speak but Faye has started to speak again.

"Roxas is quite the opposite of Sora. He would always get into fights with the other kids and at one point his attitude started to become volatile. So we split them up," she said it in even tone, it was as if she was trying her best to stop herself from crying.

"Why would you split them up!" they come out more harsh then I intended and it seemed to cut right through Faye's heart because she looked at me almost begging more for sympathy.

"My husband did it without my consent, He warned Roxas many times but he wouldn't listen. The boy was causing so much trouble because the other kids wouldn't leave Sora alone and he just went and called up the other orphanage and placed him there. I tried to stop him but he refused to listen to me and I wish everyday that I could have done something to stop him. Sora, has done nothing but cry out for his brother and I just wish….." she trails of and I can't hate her. Maybe if she didn't care, I could beat her up or something but not like this. Not like this.

"Has he been adopted yet?" she looks at me surprised.

"No, with that attitude I expect him to grow up there." Her eyes continue to look at me with interest. I know this is probably going to be stupid of me to say but it needs to be done. No it has to be done and I will deal with the consequences later.

"Then please call up the other orphanage and inform that I will be there to pick him up today," I have never felt so confident in myself. This is the right decision and there will be no more hesitation on my part. Sora and Roxas are a pair, you can't get one without the other.

"Yuffie, two children? Isn't that?" she trails off again and I give her a large smile.

"I can't just get one without the other, they only have one another! I can support the children without a problem." My voice is strong and I surprise even myself. Faye reaches over and grasps my hand tightly.

"Thank you," she whispers and I smile back at her. Faye quickly gets on the phone and explains everything to the other person. In a matter of seconds she is finished and she beams at me.

"It's been arranged and I've already explained the situation and told them that you would be a suitable guardian. They'll be able to send the paperwork to the address you provided me. You can pick him up today if you can make it. I glance at the far corner of the wall and notice that it's already 6pm, where in the world did the time go?

"How far is the orphanage?" I had to do this today; I couldn't let the boy sleep another night without his brother.

"If leave now and take a train you should be there within an hour. The place is called Sanctuary Orphanage." nodding my head, I thank her and stand to leave the office.

"Thank you," I say to her but she shakes her head and instead thanks me. She writes down direction and hands it me. Folding it carefully and placing it into my pocket I exit the office. Walking back to the room from earlier, I see Sora sitting by the window looking it. It was dark outside, the rain falling as hard as ever. Hikaru was curled up on his lap, resting as the boy continued to pet his head rhythmically

Sora turns and sees me walking towards him and leaps up with the pup in his arms still. I pat the kid on the head and smile, he was so happy to finally leave this place. The large smile on his lips makes it all worth it.

"Time to go now Sora," he nods his head happily and places the now conscious Hikaru onto the floor. The poor pup yawns and stretches like a cat before wagging his tail happily. And just like earlier, I take his hand into mine while Sora keeps a tight grip on the leash. Walking out of the place I shield us from the rain, it seems to have gotten stronger again. Fishing out a jacket for him and handing it him, he slips it on with being instructed.

"Where are we going now?" he asks tiredly at me.

"You'll see," I say to him while giving his hand a quick squeeze. We make our way to the station and buy some tickets and soon we're on the train waiting for our stop. Sora rests his head on my lap, he's small enough to use the seat as a bed, while Hikaru is being embraced like a doll. It was incredibly and I wish that I had a camera to capture the moment.

Looking out the window, I see the city passing me. It looked so cruel and dirty, a place that I wouldn't want this boy living in. As the train picked up speed, the raindrops become a stream of water gliding along the window. My body was exhausted and tired but I needed to stay awake for them, someone had to keep watch.

My thoughts return to Cloud. What was he doing now? Was he meeting up with Tifa? In just a day it felt like my world had shifted so completely. Like everything had suddenly stood up and disappeared. The only thing that remained was me and even that was questionable. I felt different, like I had changed but how can a person change in just one day? Is that even possible?

Groaning in confusion, I wait silently for our stop. It was only a matter of time when we finally arrive, gently shaking the child in my arms as we near our stop. He sits up confused, the pup is equally confused.

"We're getting off in a few minutes," I offer him a small cookie to munch on as he sets the pup on the ground and takes hold of his leash again. He sits there looking around in amazement while munching on the cookie. Some crumbs get on his face and I rub them away with my thumb, this type of reaction was really becoming natural to me. Since when was I ever a natural at this? Me Yuffie, a mother? That was a laughable idea but here it was happening. The train suddenly comes to a screeching halt and as I pull both of my charges out of the train. I pull out the paper from my pocket and read over the directions again, it was about a 5 minute walk to the orphanage.

And so we began our walk, I pull the boy closer to myself. And in a matter of seconds I see another house, it looks similar to the one earlier but there was something about that demanded respect and fear. The architecture was phenomenal, Sora looks frightened but I reassure him that it was nothing to be afraid off.

"Don't worry me and Hikaru are with you," He smiles at me and puts on a brave face as I knock on the door. What the hell was up with these doors? What kind of wood is this? My knuckles were red enough already.

The door opens smoothly and behind is a large man with an unpleasant scowl on his face.

"Are you Yuffie Kisaragi then?" I nod my head and man allows us to enter.

"Miss Doyle has explained everything to us and the child is waiting for you in down the hall," the man leaves me without a warning leaving me confused. What was up with all these people?

We walk down the hall and once again I hear a voice screaming, a sense of Deja vu hits me. It was like back at Miss Doyles Orphanage.

"I'm not leaving! You can't make me!" it was a child's voice? He sounded so angry. I glance at Sora and he looks shocked and I can't help but smile wildly.

I walk to the door and knock on it once again. My knuckles were going to look like pounded meat tomorrow. Another man opens the door and his face is all red with a deep scowl etched on his face.

"Are you the one picking up the brat?" he grumbles at me in distaste.

I nod my head, wanting nothing more than to get away from the loathsome man. Sora cowers behind in fear and Hikaru takes a defensive stance against the man.

"Roxas, your new guardian is here!" shouts the man, it sounded so cruel and harsh that even I flinch at his tone. We walk to the door and I see a small blond boy who looked identical to Sora, his ocean blue eyes looked at me in anger and defiance. My mind flashes an image of Cloud in my mind but the image quickly disappears and I'm looking at this child now. He was like the polar opposite of the boy that hid behind me at this moment. My mind couldn't even imagine Sora giving me or anyone that look; he was just a frightened little boy. Roxas on the other hand looked like he was ready to get into a fight at any moment. It was amazing how different the two twins were to one another.

"I'm not going anywhere!" the voice was raspy and tired. I looked worriedly at the boy, he boy must've been screaming for a while for him to sound like that. I decide to finally speak up and add my two cents about the situation.

"Well too bad kid, you're stuck with the Great Yuffie Kisaragi and…" I playfully interrupt the tirade and the blond child glares at me ferociously.

"You can't make me!" he screams at me now, his anger now directed at me at full force. I can't help but marvel at the difference.

"Roxas?" the child from behind me finally steps away from me and takes a long hard look at his brother. He stood there frozen and his face is as pale as if he were staring at a ghost. Roxas was also staring at his brother with the same expression. It was funny how two different children can still have the same reaction to one another.

"Is this is dream?" mutters Sora to me, I shake my head and slowly push the boy towards his brother.

"Surprise," I whisper to him. He looks at me and his eyes shimmer with tears of happiness before running towards his brother.

The blond stares at us dumbstruck as Sora runs to his brother and throws his arms around him. The boy stands stock still for a moment but it is the frantic sobs of the small brunette the rouses him from his trance. He embraces his brother back, his hands gripping Sora's shirt tightly. His eyes are closed shut but still I see the tears streaming down his face as he silently cries.

"Sora," the Roxas whispers. Sora finally pulls away and nods his head happily. I stand back from the door and watch the reunion from the side, Hikaru sitting on the ground wagging his tale. My heart was swelling and I am even more convinced that I was doing the right thing. To hell with what everyone's going to tell me.

"How?" he asks Sora, confused. Sora doesn't speak and points at me with his finger. I step forward and smile at the pair and I see cautious look that the small blond boy gives me. Something is bothering me again, how can someone so young have that look? Like he was expecting me to double cross him at any moment.

"It's okay Roxas," whispers Sora to his brother and I see the boys tense shoulders relax immediately.

"Hello Roxas, if you don't mind. I would like to take both you and Sora home with me and Hikaru," I offer him small smile and he looks at me hesitantly. Hikaru from my side barks happily and trots to Roxas and begins jumping for his attention.

"Hikaru?" Roxas tries saying the name the pup immediately barks happily at the boy. Roxas looks confused and scared for a moment and I laugh at his reaction, it was the opposite of Sora for sure. I nod my head and throw him a smile before offering both children my hand. Sora instinctively takes hold of it and nods at Roxas who slowly grabs hold of my hand well.

"Sora, you have tight hold on Hikaru?" I ask the small boy and he murmurs a quick yes. Turning my attention to Roxas, I notice that he looks anxious to leave already.

"Ready?" I ask. The small blond nods his head and I slowly lead my new family out the door. Once we're outside I notice that it's raining lightly and we could now walk without the umbrella. Glancing at Roxas, he hugs himself from the cold and this prompts me to pull out another one of Sora's jackets. Kneeling in front of him, I ask him to stretch his arms out to let me slip it onto him.

He bites his lip for a moment and Sora gives him a smile and he eventually raises his arms. Roxas, why are you like this? I wonder to myself as I zip up his jacket. We continue walking back to the station. Sora chats away happily to his brother during the short walk back. When we get onto the train we finally settle in a three seater by the window. Roxas sits closest by the window and Sora plops down on the seat next to aisle, leaving me to sit in the middle. The minutes fly by and look the moving trains seems to have lulled Sora to sleep and once again he falls asleep with his head resting the on my lap with Hikaru acting as his embrace pillow. Roxas on the other hand tries desperately to fight off fatigue; the boy seems to be trying to put some distance with me.

His eyes were tired and there were deep bags under his eyes. The beautiful blues that he shared with Sora were dulled with cautiousness. His expression was troubled like he was expecting a surprise attack at any moment. Everything about him seemed to broken, more broken that even Sora. I feel like I've become such a softy but my mind can't get around the fact that there were countless children around like them. I wanted to show him and Sora that the world wasn't completely devoid of kindness. I pull him closer, maybe he would finally allow himself to rest.

"It's okay," the boy mutters and squirms from my hold. Like my hold on him was scalding him, his face was panicked.

"Rest," I order and the boy flinches at the tone I just took like I had screamed at him the same man from earlier did. His reaction makes me angry again, what have they done to him to make him like this?

"I'm sorry," the panic on his face is gone now and he blankly stares at the window.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks me softly and I'm at a loss for words. Even I didn't know how to answer that one. For the whole day, I've been trying to figure that one out myself. Looking at the small blond boy I see the same look that Sora gave me earlier that day and I finally realized something.

Roxas was just as terrified and scared as Sora. Scared that someone was going to leave him or split him up with his brother again. Despite being different from one another, they still shared the same pain with one another. That pain of someone abandoning them, I remember Sora crying and telling me how his family didn't want him. This boy experienced the same things and it was only natural that he would feel like this. The difference between him and Sora were their tempers and reactions to things.

But why did I take them? I look and see that Roxas is now staring at me expectantly. Waiting for rejection of some sort and it was at that moment I realized how much I want to have both of them in my life. Resting my hand on his head, I place a small kiss on the top of his head and embrace him.

"Because I don't want you to be away from Sora and because I want you and Sora to by my family," I say to him and his eyes go wide with shock.

He looks away from me for a moment and finally meets my gaze again. I see it again, the same emotion in his eyes, hope. The same expression Sora gave me when I told him we would find his brother and I give him another smile.

"Now rest Roxie I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel."

"My name is Roxas," he says indignantly.

"But Roxie is cuter," I gush to him.

He mumbles something inaudible and I could tell that he was too tired to argue with me further. As he finally rests his head on lap and curls up on his side. Finally allowing himself to enter a peaceful slumber. Roxas didn't trust me completely but that was bound to change soon. I feel my body screaming for rest but I fight it and instead focus on the window again. It was still lightly raining and all I could think of was sunshine. Some sun for tomorrow would be wonderful, no more of this rain. I begged silently to anyone who was listening up there.

But I take the time to realize what I've done exactly. I've adopted two boys and a dog. All in the span of two days, I'm crazy and I know it. But what can I do? I grimace slightly impending conversation I'm going to have with my father when we make our way back home.

He was going to call me stupid and idiotic child. I sulk silently in my seat about the impending lecture I'm going to face. I mean what would everyone say when they found out that I've taken in two children as well, I can just see the look on the gangs face when they find out. I can't help but growl angrily because I know that they're going to react exactly the same way as father. This was going to be a mess and I know it but as I look down at the two sleeping children and pup, I don't regret it at all. There are so many things that I regret doing such as confessing to Cloud but this one I don't regret at all because they needed me just as much as I needed them.

* * *

**And that's all for now, so I would like to bring up a few things. I'm taking a lot of liberties on this and that there is probably going to be a lot more Kh characters since this is a cross over. Some part of me feels like there was too much crying in this chapter but I wanted to drive the emotional aspect of this story and yes I know Roxas appearing seems weird but it just felt right in my head. Sora needs a brother to protect him and Yuffie needs that child who can point things out to her. And I know it seems a bit forced but I want to fix this in the coming chapters and just build up the relationship. The next chapters is still going to focus on the family dynamic that Yuffie is trying to get used to her new role. For now we Yuffie learns and does some growing up. **


End file.
